


Tattoos

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Tattooed Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: "For your family?" She asked and he gave a sharp nod. "Yes."It never ceased to amaze her how much emotion Red could put into one word. Pain and love and grief and comfort."Do you have any others?" Liz asked before realizing that that question could be taken the wrong way so she stumbled out "Tattoos, I mean."





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written in the first half of Season 1 and I basically quit watching after that so this probably isn't relevant anymore, but I'm posting it anyways.

“If you won't go to the hospital then I'm going to clean you up. Now sit,” Liz ordered and Red sighed in defeat, before over dramatically plopping himself onto the stool. Liz crossed her arms over her chest and waited, raising up an eyebrow at Red to see if he was going to make her ask.  


“Really Lizzie, this is not necessary,” he started, but a harsh glare from Liz made him sigh again and unbutton his shirt. Liz gave him a bright smile as she walked to stand behind him and began cleaning the knife wound he'd received getting her away from the latest Black lister. The number of times he'd saved her life was starting to get ridiculous.  


“You know one of these times I'm going to save you,” she announced to fill the silence. Red chuckled slightly.  


“You already have,” he replied and she blinked up at the back of his head but he remained silent so Liz added it to the ever-growing list of things that Red would probably never explain. Although sometimes she didn't want him to, if she were perfectly honest. She liked the fact that Red had secrets and that she'd known that he had secrets from the start. Unlike other men she knew.  


“Lizzie?” She realized how much pressure she'd suddenly applied to the wound at that thought.  


“Sorry Red,” she apologized and silence fell over them again.  


Liz had just started bandaging the wound when two small tear drops caught her eye. They were right between his shoulder blades and, if she remembers her anatomy correctly, directly over his heart. Before she was really aware of what she was doing she'd reached out two fingers and placed them on top of the tattoos. Red flinched slightly but relaxed after Liz began tracing them.  


“For your family?” She asked and he gave a sharp nod.  


“Yes.” It never ceased to amaze her how much emotion Red could put into one word. Pain and love and grief and comfort.  


“Do you have any others?” Liz asked before realizing that that question could be taken the wrong way so she stumbled out “Tattoos, I mean.” Red smiled at her over his shoulder as he spun around to show off the Celtic scroll work tattoo by his right shoulder. Liz tried very hard not to directly notice the fact that his chest hair was blonde and put as much attention on it as she could.  


“Does it mean anything?” She questioned reaching up to trace it. Red smiled at her.  


“Not particularly. I thought it was nice,” he answered and she laughed making Red look down at her in confusion.  


“I thought there was going to be a complicated story involving some kind of secret code that you'd had tattooed over,” she explained. Red laughed as well.  


“Not everything in this world is complicated, Lizzie,” he replied in his Zen way and she smiled.  


“You're right,” she replied and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  


The slightly dopey smile he gave her in response and the butterflies that flew up certainly weren't.


End file.
